


All for one

by mrsLambert



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsLambert/pseuds/mrsLambert
Summary: starts at the end of series 3 at Traville's funeral. D'Artagnan has been trying to make his feelings know to Athos but Athos keeps on pushing him away.





	1. chapter 1

All for one   
D’Artagnan and Athos have been skirting around each other for a while every time D’Artagnan makes a move Athos makes a reason to say no. now this isn’t to say that Athos doesn’t want D’Artagnan because he does he just doesn’t feel he deserves him.   
Now they have just lost Traville who was the glue that held the Musketeers together even after moving on from being their captain.   
They all moved onto the old in after the funeral, no one really felt like speaking much but they had brought the wine from the Garrison with them so they could toast to Traville.   
Athos is stood in the corner still nursing the same wine he had when he first walked in the door. D’Artagnan walks over and stands next to Athos in the shadows, He places his hand against Athos’s cheek and rubs his cheek bone with his thumb.   
“You really should join the others, they all need their captain right now” He whispers afraid to speak any louder in case Athos should realise he was caressing his cheek and send him away.   
“I am in no frame of mind t comfort others at the moment” Athos replies   
“Then let me comfort you instead” D’Artagnan says as he leans into Athos and kisses his lips. He has barely grazed his lips against Athos’s when he is pushed away and lets out a growl of frustration.  
Athos looks at D’Artagnan “Now is really not the time for this”  
“Then when is the time, you always have a reason and the only thing I know right now is that Traville is dead. If he is dead how long do the rest of us have to keep avoiding what we want” is the reply he gets before D’Artagnan tells him “I’m going back to the garrison for more wine, I need to get some air”   
And with that Athos is once again left alone in the shadows to watch over his Musketeers.   
He had hoped for an easy night to drowned his sorrows but that plan went awry when he saw the bombs fly threw the windows.  
“Everyone get down” He cried as he began up ending the tables to protect them all from the blast. Once all of the bombs had finished exploding and the smoke had cleared everyone began to emerge from behind the tables  
“Is everyone alright?” Athos asked as he looked around  
Just then there was another explosion this time from outside  
“It is the Garrison” Says the Musketeer closest to the window  
Athos pales and then runs from the inn  
Aramis and Porthos run out after him and Porthos catches him by the arm  
“Athos where are you going? The Garrison is gone, it is just a building, and the musketeers are safe” Porthos tells him  
Athos pulls his arm free “D’Art is in there, he went back for more wine” he says as he starts running  
Porthos and Aramis are right behind him, Aramis praying that D’Artagnan is okay and not sure what Athos will do if he isn’t


	2. chapter 2

Athos races into what is left of the Garrison with Porthos and Aramis right behind him. Porthos begins moving the injured Musketeers scattered around on the ground, all of them with some form of injuries. Athos stood frozen not believing the sight that met him, the feel of Aramis’s hand on his shoulder shocking him back to reality. The next thing anyone see’s is Athos running as faster than he thought he could ever move into the burning building towards where the wine was kept.   
“ATHOS” Aramis calls after him.  
Just as he attempts to follow there is another explosion sending Aramis flying backwards with the force.   
Aramis cries out, not sure whether from the pain from the explosion or from losing two of his closest friends he wasn’t sure. Knowing there was nothing they could do for Athos now, Porthos and Aramis both continue moving the injured Musketeers.   
Aramis looks up to look for any more injured when he sees a figure emerging from the smoke over the other side of the Garrison.   
“Porthos! It’s Athos” he called pointing to where Athos was emerging from the flames carrying D’Artagnan in his arms.   
Porthos tries to take D’Artagnan from Athos but he would not let go even when though it looked like he was about to fall down.   
“Aramis, Aramis, please save him” Athos begs as he lays D’Artagnan down near the other injured Musketeers.   
Aramis starts checking for a pulse, praying the D’Artagnan would be okay.   
After what seems like a life time Aramis looks up at Athos with a sad look in his eyes, he could not find a pulse. Athos lays his head on D’artagnan and begins to cry as Aramis sits down and takes off his hat bowing his head and Porthos stands nearby.   
Suddenly D’Atagnan takes in a deep breath and jolts up knocking his head straight into Athos’s nose.   
“D’art oh god I thought I had lost you” Athos says as he pulls D’art to him in a hug.   
“I thought this wasn’t the time” D’art replies with a smile, looks around at the others “Where is Brujon? He was in there with me, he saved my life, where is he?”   
Porthos turns and runs inside the building where Athos had emerged from.   
“Porthos” Aramis cries seeing him running inside   
Porthos comes back out carrying Brujon   
“Where is D’art, I heard the bombs and hid us under the cellar door?”   
“he is fine Athos found him” Porthos tells him as he places Brujon back down.   
Athos decides to move all of the injured to the inn and set up beds from what was salvaged from the explosion.   
“so who do you think set up the explosions?” Aramis asked when they had all settled down for the night at the inn.   
“We know it must have been Grimaud and I will not let him get away with it, we could have lost some good Musketeers tonight because of him” D’Artagnan said with an air of determination  
Athos looked at him “You are doing nothing that will put you in danger, I almost lost you tonight as well as those Musketeers”   
D’Artagnan snarled at him “you do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do, I am none of your concern. We are just comrades remember”


	3. chapter 3

The next morning a letter arrived at the Inn. The delivery boy gave it to Athos. It was from Grimaud and said they were to meet him if they wanted Sylvie back.   
“We need a plan, every time we come up against Grimaud he is always at least 2 steps ahead.”   
“We have the advantage this time though, this is only addressed to three of us, they think D’Artagnan is dead” Porthos hints   
“No Way” Athos immediately refuses “You are not using D’Artagnan as a diversion”   
“D’Atagnan can make his own decisions thank you very much Captain” D’Atagnan says throwing Athos a look of contempt.   
“I know you can but again I will tell you, I nearly lost you last night and I will not let it happen again” Athos replies   
“You have to have me before you can lose me Athos” D’Artagnan whispers before walking off and down into the basement of the Inn.   
“Are we missing something here? I thought you two had been having fun behind closed doors for a while now.” Aramis says with a confused look  
“There has been nothing going on because I would not allow it, I didn’t want him to be held back when he finds someone better but wouldn’t leave with his damn sense of loyalty” Athos admits “And now I think I have missed my chance, I have rejected him one to many times”   
“Don’t give up” Porthos tells him as he swings an arm over his shoulder, ”you can tell just by looking at him he is still mad about you, he is just making you work for it now.”  
“Well let’s make a plan then” Aramis suggested  
After much arguing and scowling, mainly from Athos, a plan was formed. Poor D’Artagnan wouldn’t know what hit him.


	4. chapter 4

Whilst Athos and Porthos had gone outside for some air D’Artagnan and Aramis stayed inside sat in silence.   
Aramis finished his drink before turning to speak to D’Artagnan  
“He only wants what is best for you, you know?”   
D’Artagnan looks at Aramis with a frown “If he wanted what was best for me then maybe he should listen to what I think is best for me. But it seems when it comes to what I want it doesn’t matter” He says then looks away.   
Aramis reaches over and takes D’Artagnan’s hand forcing him to turn around and look at him “just give him time, Athos isn’t the most open person but he really does have feelings for you.”   
D’Artagnan opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut again when he saw Athos and Porthos return and start towards them.   
Porthos stood next to Aramis swinging his arm across his shoulder, not missing the soft smile Aramis send him   
“So when are we going after Grimaud and what’s the plan?” he asked cracking his knuckles itching for a good fight.   
Athos sighed “I suppose you are going to want to be in on this plan too?” He asked D’Artagnan softly   
D’Artagnan snorted “Did you ever actually expect anything else?”   
Athos smiles softly at him, maybe there was still a chance for them after all.   
They all moved over to a table and sat planning a way to stop Grimaud and still keep them all safe.   
As the planning came to an end Athos asked D’Artagnan if he could speak to him in their rooms   
Aramis and Porthos looked at them with a smirk and waggled their eyebrows insinuating they knew what Athois wanted from D’Artagnan and it did not involve much talking.   
“Grow up guys” Athos threw back at them as he led D’Artagnan up the stairs to the room all 4 of them were currently sharing.   
Athos moved to sit on the bed and patted space next to him indicating for D’Artagnan to sit.   
“I wanted to apologise first for how I acted last night. I know I keep pushing you away but life is so dangerous for us and I don’t know if I could deal with it if I was to let you into my life and then lose you.” Athos explained softly to D’Artagnan   
D’Artagnan looked at Athos and gave him a sad smile turning slightly where he was sat to now face Athos.   
“I can’t wait forever for you to decide that life is less dangerous Athos. I want you now danger and all. We never know how long we have left so I can’t keep waiting for you if it is never going to happen.”   
Athos placed a hand on D’Artagnan’s face and leaned towards him before placing a gentle kiss to his lips, D’Artagnan kissed him back for a moment before gently pulling away and standing up walking across the room to sit on the bed Aramis had been using.   
“I am not going to be someone you just run to when you need a release Athos. I need to be someone that you run to all the time and for you to be someone I can run to”   
Athos looks at him contemplating what he said before walking over and pulling D’Artagnan to stand in front of him.   
“I don’t want you just as a release D’Art, I have had feelings for you for a long time but I didn’t think you could really want someone like me, married, had my wife killed and a bitter old man that drinks too much. I expected it to be a phase that you would move on from. But now I know it isn’t I am willing to give this a go.” Athos told him holding his hands tightly in his.   
D’Artagnan pulled away and looked at Athos in disgust “ How can you think that and then say you want me. I can’t believe you actually thought so little of me”   
Athos takes a step closer to D’Artagnan “But I don’t think that anymore, we can make this work”   
D’Artagnan walks towards the door and opens it. Stepping out into the hall he turns back to Athos “I can’t trust someone that I know doesn’t trust me. I’m sorry Athos but maybe now it is just a little too late”   
D’Artagnan begins to walk away down the hall towards the stairs. Athos runs to the door and looks down the hall after D’Artagnan   
“I will prove to you that I trust you and you can trust me. I won’t let you go that easily D’Art”   
D’Artagnan turned back briefly to look at Athos “We will just have to see” is all he says before walking down the stair and not stopping until he is at the stable where he jumps on his horse and rides through the woods until he can no longer see the inn.


End file.
